Kal Blackbane (Earth-616)
, Kymellian White Room, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Novahala, Akuunos, Centauri-IV, Beta Centauri; Formerly Earth, Solar System, Milky Way; prison in Negative Zone; Attilan, Blue Area of the Moon | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = Black | UnusualFeatures = Blue eyeballs with white pupils; pointed ears; hooves; horse-like body | Citizenship = White Room | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Second Chair of the Kymellian White Room; leader of the Light Brigade | Education = | Origin = White Room Kymellian | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Novahala, Akuunos, Centauri-IV, Beta Centauri | Creators = Jonathan Hickman; Dale Eaglesham | First = Fantastic Four #578 | First2 = (Unnamed) (Named) | Death = Royals #6 | HistoryText = Origins Kal Blackbane was the Second Chair of the Kymellian White Room. He did not develop supranormal abilities nor was he exposed to Antigenesis, but wielded the Midnight Blade (which granted the eponymous alias), and became a leader of the Light Brigade of the Universal Inhumans. New Hala The team was captured by Arthrosians in Negative Zone, and Annihilus made them fight on the arena to the death against the Arthrosian champions. When Human Torch was captured, he teamed up with the Light Brigade and they successfully escaped. They attacked Annihilus and Johnny took away his Cosmic Control Rod. After that Johnny opened a portal to the Baxter Building and they all returned to Earth. Kal and the Light Brigade were later invited to a party at Peter Parker's flat by Johnny Storm. As Johnny lost to Kal at poker, both roommates were forced to drink Kymel, starting a night of craziness in the streets of New York for Kal, Els Udonta, Peter, Johnny, Mary Jane Watson and Mik, including Johnny flirting with MJ and a mounted cop, Kal declaiming to that cop's horse and Peter making out with Els. Novahala After Thanos attacked Earth and Black Bolt detonated Attilan, the Universal Inhumans departed the planet. Unwelcome in their home worlds, they made of Akuunos, the land of the godless Centaurians (or Akuun) on Centauri-IV, their new home, and built Novahala. After an Obelisk mysteriously crashed outside Novahala, in the Great Desert, Syyr Greyrun, the Moonlight Eye, went to examine it. Trying to looked into the structure using his gift of sight beyond sight, Greyrun was controlled by it. Blackbane and Stonethrower were sent to retrieve it, but his powers amplified by the Obelisk forced them to retreat and leave Greyrun there to die. Some time after, they were visited by a crew of Inhumans led by Medusa. Midnight Blade offered Gorgon his company to drink the Milk of the Sun Mare and share his sorrow. They were attacked by surprise by a group of Zn'rx, who abducted Gorgon not before blasting Midnight Blade, reducing him to a pile of dust. Those remains were then analyzed and thrown in a garbage can as they confirmed the lack of any supranormal or "sorcerous" ability. | Powers = Given he used a sword, the Snarks presumed he was powerless, and later confirmed the "lack of any supranormal or sorcerous ability". | Abilities = Skilled swordsman, and bravery. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Kymel. * His suits included parts of armor. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Midnight Blade. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Fencing Category:Martial Arts